Seven Swords
The Dragon (由龍) The Dragon is the most powerful weapon of the seven. Its design is unique as it has a special steel sphere within its hilt chamber, which reacts during combat by making sounds and vibrations that confuse the enemy, as well as strike fear in the hearts of those who hear its distinct whistle. However, The Dragon's vibrations can be detected by hearing, and the movements of the sword can also be easily predicted just by hearing. The Dragon reacts in a violent manner towards The Transience and repels the energy emitted from the latter. When the swords are used against each other, they will be magnetically locked such that each other’s power would be neutralised. It is used most effectively together with The Transience. The Transience (青干) The Transience was forged from a meteorite, which gives rise to its unique properties. It has a rougher surface and less beautiful compared to the other swords. The Transience’s elemental composition gives it an unusual ability of magnetism and light emission, which becomes formidable when used against enemies. It is also the counterpart of The Dragon and would react violently when used against the latter and both swords would be magnetically locked such that each other’s power would be neutralised. It is used most effectively together with The Dragon. The Star Chasers (競星) The Star Chasers are a small pair of blades, yet have interesting properties. At the hilts of the swords are chains connected to small steel spheres. When the wielder is in a state of disorder and chaos, the spheres would be attracted to each other, connecting the two blades, and start to strike back. This increases the range of attack and forces the attacks to retreat to a safer distance, reminding the wielder to be conscious about the fact that swordsmanship is about discipline. It is used most effectively together with The Unlearnt and The Heaven's Fall. The Celestial Beam (日月) The Celestial Beam appears to be a single blade sword, but can actually be detached into a pair. The main sword is the size of an ordinary long sword, while the secondary one is smaller and resembles a Taiji Sword. When the smaller sword is released, it can fly around like a boomerang with the main one guiding its direction. Hence, its main advantage in combat is range as it can be used like a projectile. It is used most effectively together with The Deity. The Deity (舍神) The Deity is one of the first swords forged by Master Shadow-Glow when he first decided to settle on Mount Heaven. Its blade is thick and heavy for strength and power, thus it was only used to help in mining, but was later given to Han Zhibang. The raw energy of The Deity emits energy waves, which can destroy light objects at a distance, and if properly used, can cause severe devastation. It is used most effectively used with The Celestial Beam. The Heaven's Fall (天瀑) The Heaven's Fall is an elemental sword of water. Its design is especially unique as its handle resembles a flute. Also, the handle has holes like a woodwind musical instrument, which respond to different functions, such as shifting the blade from one side of the handle to the other. With its affinity with water, The Heaven's Fall is extremely deadly when wet, as energy can be channelled into the sword and the water droplets on it be directed towards enemies as projectiles weapons. It is used most effectively together with The Unlearnt and The Star Chasers. The Unlearnt (莫問) The Unlearnt does not have any special properties unlike the others, but is arguably the weapon with the least blood stains on it. It was formerly used as a weapon of mass killing and bloodshed, but after being reforged and renamed, it has been kept in its scabbard most of the time. Energy can be channeled into the sword but it can still remain locked in its scabbard and used as a club-like weapon to knock down opponents instead of drawing blood. It is used most effectively together with The Star Chasers and The Heaven's Fall.